ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Team Up!
Marvel Team Up! is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the by Marvel Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD 2020. Synopsis When several heroes team up with other heroes to fight multiple threats, they end up fighting TBD. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a personality teenager bitten by a radioactive spider who TBD. *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' (voiced by North) - TBD *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD Supporting *'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD **'Phil Coulson' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD **'Comd. Maria Hill' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Mary Jane Watson' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Gwen Stacy' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Lana Osborn/Vibranium Goblin' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Betty Brant' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Pepper Potts' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Edwin Jarvis' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (voiced by Michael Dorn) - TBD *'Dr. Betty Ross' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Gen. Thunderbolt Ross' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Rick Jones' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Jane Foster' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Odin' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD * *'The X-Men', consisting of: **'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Richard McGonagle) - TBD **'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD **'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (also voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Jean Grey/Phoenix' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD **'Ben Grimm/Thing' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Guardians of the Galaxy', consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD **'Gamora' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'Drax the Destroyer' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD **'Groot' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Rocket Raccoon' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Namor the Sub-Mariner' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Danny Ketsch/Ghost Rider' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Eric Brooks/Blade' (voiced by Ike Amadi)- TBD *'Howard the Duck' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Eternals', consisting of: * Antagonists *'Dr. Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra' **(also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Dr. Arnim Zola' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Baron Wolfgang von Strucker' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'N'Jaka/Erik Stevens/Erik Killmonger' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD * *'Attuma' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *Spider-Man is the only main character to not be a member of the Avengers. * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas